


A Good Surprise

by linvro21



Series: Supervillain!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Crack, J2, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's newest contraption (and it's effects) are a good surprise for Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for Blackrabbit42 who prompted me: "You know the torture scene from The Princess Bride? Like that, only with your adorable supervillian and his adorkable assistant, and more fondling. For research purposes of course."

This afternoon was going to be pretty exciting, Jensen thought, while he was absentmindedly sharpening his pencils behind his evil desk in his secret underground laboratory. He had instructed his minions to prepare Jared for the upcoming experiment. It would be very interesting to see how Jared would react to his latest contraption.

Not much later, Jared was wheeled into the research room by two minions. He was laying naked on his back, strapped to a metal gurney.

Jensen was helped into his white leather lab coat by a minion standing on a stool. He then proceeded to personally check if the leather straps were securely fastened around Jared's forehead and mouth, around his chest and nipples, and around his wrists and ankles. It was impossible for Jared to talk or move much, so Jensen stroked his chest – to make sure that the strap was not too tight, of course. Jared responded with a moan and a pretty show of goosebumps all over his beautiful muscular body.

Then Jensen took the first hose from the machine and hooked it up to Jared's mouth strap. He lovingly stroked Jared's hair out of the way.

“Mmmmmm?” Jared asked.

Jensen connected two other hoses to the strap over Jared's chest and nipples. “I assume you're asking me how you being strapped to this device will contribute to our research into domination?”

“Mm, mm.”

“Well, I thought it would be fun to surprise you, because you have been such a good and devoted assistant. So I will not tell you just yet.” Jensen connected the final hose to Jared's dick.

“MMM!”

“Surprise! This machine is beautiful isn't it? It took me half a month of covert research to invent it. This device will advance our evil research considerably.”

Jensen caressed Jared's balls some – only to make sure the hose wasn't constricting them, naturally. “So, I want you to be totally honest with me how the machine makes you feel. For safety, you will hold a minion in your hand again.”

All minions that were present in the room backed up, little yellow heads shaking no. Some were squeaking in fear, trying to crawl to the back of the group.

Jensen used his bellowing evil supervillain voice – which he only used when he absolutely had to – while motioning the minions to be silent. “Minions! I am very disappointed in you. You have a chance to contribute to very important evil research. If I thought it wasn't imperative to our goal of world domination, I would not ask this sacrifice of you. As you all know, it is for the good of the family business. OUR, family business. Now, who will volunteer for this vital task?”

“Squeak!” The smallest minion was shoved forward by some larger ones. He looked terribly scared.

“Ah, you are a brave little one,” Jensen said, while he picked the little yellow fellow up and placed him in Jared's giant hand.

 

“This being our first try, I'll use the lowest setting.” Jensen pushed the big red lever to one.

Dozens of minions started to walk like mice in the wheel that was attached to the contraption, thus setting the works of the machine in motion: cogwheels began to turn, and bellows started to pump. Jensen took a step back to admire the effect his machine had on his assistant.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Jared moaned and his face colored a nice shade of red. His whole body shook while looking Jensen in the eyes. Jared's chest arched up as much as the straps would allow him. He thrust his pelvis in the air, chasing after the hose that enclosed his cock. It was a beautiful sight.

All the while the minions squeaked excitedly – one little minion in particular.

Then Jensen turned the lever back to the original position, and shut of the machine. The minions who had walked the wheel were panting just as hard as Jared was.

Jensen felt the need to explain to Jared what he'd just experienced. “As you know the concept of the suction pump is centuries old. Really that's all that this is, in stead of sucking water, it's sucking you. I've just sucked one orgasm out of you. I might one day go as high as five (Jared nods frantically), but I really don't know what that would do to you. So, let's just start with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. How do you feel?”

Jared moaned a good moan.

“Interesting. That sounds positive.” Jensen removed the mouth strap and hose.

Jared took a deep breath of air. “I know the machine hasn't been tested to be safe at a higher intensity level yet, so maybe you could continue the experiment with your mouth please? For research purposes, of course.”

Jensen thought that was a particularly bright idea from his diligent assistant.


End file.
